The Golden Flock
by Super Smash Sis Brawlers
Summary: The Golden Trio is part of the Flock with their own unique mutations. Join them on thier journey when they go to Hogwarts learning about magic while at the same time trying to defeat Voldy,Itex, and don't forget saving the world!
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hey we're baaack! And I'm totally psyched with this story. EEEK!**

**Kit-Kat: yeah that was Skittles talking. She had 3 sodas in a row. Not the best thing.**

**Skittles: *smacks k-k* no it's because I came up with this one!**

**Kit-Kat: yah whatever…ouch.**

**Skittles: any who I hope you'll all like this! Gazzy, do the honors!**

**Gazzy: the sugar ninjas do not own MR or HP *ffffft* **

**Sugar ninjas: Gazzy!**

**K-k: dying, enjoy this chap-*faint***

**Skittles: -ter*faint***

**Gazzy: 0.0**

Information:_ The night that Lilly and James Potter died, Voldemort's solid body died plus plus the diary. Harry is still a Horcrux. However Harry did not go to his Aunt and uncle's house. _

Hagrid POV

Here was Hagrid, at Godric's Hollow, sent to go retrieve little Harry Potter, yet he was nowhere in sight.

"Where the bloody 'ell is 'e?" Hagrid muttered. He looked inside the remains of the house where the potters once lived.

"'Arry?" he couldn't help calling out. No answer.

"Where is he?" a husky voice called within the smog. As Hagrid peered through the smog he saw that it was Sirius Black.

"I don't know." Hagrid said, the realization of the whole concept coming in its true horror.

Death eater POV

"I can't believe I'm in this rubbish." A death eater muttered.

"Suck it up." A half man-half wolf growled. "Our orders where to get in grab the girl, then get out. They already have the boy."

"Fine, but you're carrying the Mudblood." The disgusted dark wizard said. They snuck into the famous authors' daughter's bedroom, knocking her out with gas, and taking her without a sound.

Eraser pov

This is cool, being in an all wizard family with all the magic floating stuff. Wait, I need to stay on task. I climbed up the stairs, following the scent of blood. My internal craving to kill started to act up. Well, I'll have to make it quick. I entered a very small room. There was a girl and a boy. I grabbed the boy, who was older. I was walking for the door when the girl started to cry. Dang it!** (I try not to swear, the earlier swear was just to get in character.) **I ran for the window, knocking the crib out of my way. Whew, I thought, fresh air.

Whitecoat pov

All the test subjects have been retrieved and the other five were already here. A sixth would be coming in a year or so, being test number 71g100d0019k9 blood relation. The experiment would commence soon and I was determined to make it a success.

**A.N. this is a really filler-ish chapter but this info is vital for the story.**

**Kit-Kat: if you read our other story, mythical twins, you see that the more reviews, the positive things happen. The less the negative. And if you have any complaints complain to Skittles, it's her story.**

**Skittles: But you typed the whole thing so yah.**

**Gazzy: Hi guys!**

**Sugar ninjas: Ahh! * runs outside***

**Gazzy: 0.o**


	2. Boom

**A.N. Hello everybody. Kit-Kat is trapped on the Raging bull, so I have brought Luna here today!**

**Luna: Hi!**

**Skittles: Any who, for the first couple chapters' I'm going to follow the book. Bear with me please. Don't worry; I'm not going to follow exactly by the book! **

**Luna: Yes, don't let the snortensacks mess with your brain. The only way to get rid of them is to review.**

**Skittles: Yep! So don't let the snortensacks ruin your brain! Oh, I don't own HP or MR. :'( **

***briiiing* * picks up cell phone* Hello? Oh yah I was getting to that. What? No! Fine.**

**Kit-Kat over the phone: **_**Thanks to Mythomagic-Champion for being our first reviewer! Ahhhhh!**_

**Skittles:*hangs up phone* and that would be the drop.**

**Luna: Please enjoy the story!**

**Max POV**

I woke up in sweat. Again. It's the same stupid dream! Luckily, it's over and we are out of that sick place. Might as well get up and get ready. But of course my thoughts returned to the dream.

_I have to put distance between myself and the Erasers. Yah, Erasers: half-man, half- bloodthirsty wolf. 'Come on! You're faster than them!' I heard the baying of a bloodhound. 'Oh no. Oh no.' I could easily out run a grown man. All of us could, even Angel and she is six._

I shook my head. I hate this part in the dream.

_But none of us could out run a big dog. The trees were starting to thin out. 'Yes! A clearing could save me!' I ran out from the forest and immediately pack pedaled. It wasn't a clearing. It was a cliff! Behind me was blood thirsty Erasers. Both options suck. So I did what any one would've done in this situation. I spread my arms out-and fell off the cliff. The Erasers were yelling angrily and the dogs were barking wildly. It was so dang peaceful that I smiled. Then I unfurled my 13 foot wings and flew off._

I sighed. That dream haunts me every morning. Well, time to go find breakfast. I went down the stairs and looked in the fridge. I hope the food fairies have come. I heard some sleepy shuffling in the kitchen.

"Morning Max." **(An. I'm not going to explain the details about the house and Jeb. If you're reading this you should have at least read TAE if not, go read the book.) **

"Morning Gazzy."

"Morning Max."

"Good morning Hermione."

Yep. That's two people in my family of nine. The Gasman who has a funky digestive problem. Note to the wise: stay up wind. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is a really sweet kid. His younger sister, six year old Angel is the same. They are the only ones blood related, but we are all family anyway. Hermione has bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her two front teeth are slightly larger than normal and she has a deep thirst of knowledge and loves to read. She is an Avian-Feline hybrid. She can turn into a cat with brown fur. In cat form she has small wings.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Um, it's a surprise Gazzy."

"I'll pour juice."

"Yah right."

I glared at Hermione. Then I heard a thump, a yell, and another thump. Iggy entered the kitchen with Harry on his heels. Iggy is the blind pyro who has strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. He is the palest out of all of us. Harry has black hair that can never be tamed and emerald green eyes. He wears glasses and is fun to be around.

"Who moved the table by the stairs!" Iggy yelled.

"Sorry Iggs. I forgot to tell you." Hermione said.

"Well don't forget I'm blind." He said, flopping on the couch.

"Then act like it." Hermione retorted.

"Guys! I think we are all dying of hunger here!" Harry said breaking up the fight.

I nodded and looked in the fridge in naïve hope for food, when the back of my neck prickled. I straightened up and spun around.

"Would you quit that?" I said.

Fang always appears silently like that. He also always wears black. He has long black hair and onyx black eyes. "Quit what? Breathing?"

"You know what I mean."

Iggy eventually got off the couch.

"I'll make eggs." He declared. Yah. My cooking skills are so sad, that a blind guy could cook better than me. I doesn't bother me though. I looked around breakfast was well under way.

"Fang? Hermione? Set the table. I'll go wake up the rest of them." I headed up the stairs. First I went into Ron's room. He was still sleeping. He has red hair, freckles, and hazel eyes.** (I have no idea what Ron's eye color is.) **He is an Avian- Ursidae hybrid. Otherwise known as bear. That is the main reason he sleeps a lot and eats so much. I grabbed the bucket of ice cold water I keep under his bed. I dumped the whole thing on him. Bucket and all. He spluttered a bit.

"Rise and shine Ron!" I said in my sweet voice. He glared at me pathetically.

"Was that really necessary?"

"As necessary as it is every day." He groaned and got up.

"Breakfast in ten!" I called heading towards the girls' room. When I entered, I found Nudge tangled up in the blankets. With her mouth closed, she is barely recognizable. I thought wearily. When she is awake, we call her The Nudge Channel. All Nudge, all the time. I shook her gently awake.

"Rise and shine Nudge. Another day! Get up and face it." She groaned and got up into a somewhat sitting position.

"Angel? Are you awake yet?" I asked parting the curtains of her bed. She was already dressed.

"Can you do my buttons?"

"Sure sweetie." I just love Angel. She's my favorite little girl.

"You're my favorite too Max." I looked at her and she smiled. That's another thing about Angel. She could read minds.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello! I'm a ****snortensack. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I want to go pick strawberries today." Angel said firmly, eating some scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now."

"I'll go with you Angel." Said Gazzy, right before he let out one of his special gifts and giggled.

"Awww! Gazzy! "I managed to choke out.

"I…..need….a….gas….mask!" Iggy choked out clutching his neck and pretending to faint.

"Me…too!" Ron said copying Iggy.

"I'm done." Fang said standing up and putting his dish in the sink.

"I'm done too." Harry said dumping his left over egg in the trash.

"Sorry. And you and Ron are being copycats, Harry." The Gasman said automatically and continued eating his egg.

"I'll go too Angel." Hermione said choking a bit.

"Yeah, I think we all need _fresh _air." Nudge exclaimed sending Gazzy a glare.

"We'll all go." I said.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was blue and cloudless. We were each carrying baskets and buckets, while Angel was leading us to the strawberry bush.

"If you make the cakes, I can make strawberry shortcakes!" Angel said happily.

"Yah, that'll be the day, when Max makes cake." I heard Iggy say, "I'll make it Angel."

I whirled around. "Oh thank you!" I exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt and don't forget that!" Iggy was holding up his hands in denial laughing, Nudge and Hermione were trying not to laugh, Ron and Harry were on the grass laughing and even Fang was grinning. Gazzy looked…mischievous.

"Was that you?" I asked Gazzy. He just started laughing. The Gasman had been about three when I realized he could mimic about any sound or voice. I'd lost how many times Fang, Iggy, Ron, and Harry had almost come to blows over stuff Gazzy said in their voices. It was just another weird ability, most of us had them. Whatever they are, they sure make life more interesting.

Next to me, Angel froze and screamed. I looked down at her in shock, and in the next second, men with wolfish muzzles, huge canines, and reddish, glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like spiders. Erasers. And this was no dream.

I had it with the Erasers! I was soo mad that I wanted the Erasers the chopper and everything else to just vanish!

**Fang POV**

Really! Can't we have one moment's peace!

**Iggy POV**

I heard Angel scream. Something was wrong.

"Erasers!" Gazzy whispered in my ear. GRRR. Why can't they just blow up!

**Hermione POV**

Ugh really! After the picking I was going to read The Lightning Thief! They shall die!

**Ron POV**

Those bloody Erasers! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

**Harry POV**

Really! Really! Stupid Erasers! Always coming at the wrong moments.

**3****rd**** POV**

The Flock got into their fighting stance, but there was no need. All the anger coming from the older six was so strong, that something happened. There was a flash, a boom, then silence. All the Erasers just vanished into thin air. Everyone looked around, confused. Then Max and Harry fell to the ground grabbing their heads.

**A.N Ha-ha! Cliffy! So I decided to give Max and Harry the Voice now.**

**Luna: The Sugar Ninjas are sorry they didn't update in a long time.**

**Skittles: Yah sorry guys. With Wisconsin and my laptop malfunctioning, it took awhile.**

**Luna: Well review! **

**Skittles: Yah! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. London

**A.N. Sorry for not updating in so long. We were very busy and such. No I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum ride. Well no more delaying, enjoy!**

**Nudge pov**

OMG! The Erasers are gone! I was shocked and surprised and I'm pretty sure the rest were too. Then I heard yelling and screaming. Max and Harry were on the ground clutching their heads. I rushed over to Max with Fang, Angel and Iggy. She was thrashing around and screaming. I felt tears go down my cheeks. It was scary watching Max like this. She is our leader and she is always strong for us. I looked over to Harry. Ron, Hermione and Gazzy were over there with him. Geez, I wonder what's going on in their heads.

**Max pov**

Argg! My head is about to explode or something! The pain is so intense! After what felt like hours it started to die down. I opened my eyes and saw Nudge, Fang, Angel, and Iggy. I wonder where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gazzy are. I looked to the left and saw them huddled around Harry. I guess he had the same thing as me.

_**He did Max.**_

I jumped around looking who said that. I realized it was in my head.

_Who the heck are you? And what are you doing in my head?! And what do you mean Harry did have a headache thing like me?_

_**Too many of the wrong questions. Ask the right questions and I'll answer.**_

_Ok… Are you in Harry's head too?_

_**Yes.**_

_Can he hear this conversation? _

_**Yes.**_

What! I looked at Harry, ignoring the funny looks I got from Nudge, Fang, Angel, and Iggy. He looked at me and winked. Great. Please note the sarcasm

"Um, Max?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yah, I just have a voice in my head." Oops! I said too much. Nudge, Fang, Angel, and Iggy were looking at me weird and concerned. I got up.

"Well Harry has it too!"I said in my defense pointing at him. Ron, Hermione, and Gazzy looked at him in surprise while Harry was glaring at me. I felt tugging at my shirt. I looked down at Angel.

"What now Max?" She asked looking at me with wide eyes.

_Voice any ideas?_

_**Head to London.**_

"We are going to London peoples!" I said to everyone. "So get packing!" Everyone immediately rushed inside to pack while I calmly walked into my room and grabbed my emergency backpack that is packed with all the necessities. When I walked out I bumped into Harry. When we touched, I heard/read his mind.

_Why do I feel like I'm connected to London? It's so weird. This urge to go. WHY!-_

Ok….that was weird. So now I guess I can read his mind. Oh well. I'll think about that another time. Right now we are going to London!

"Everybody ready?" I got a chorus of yeses.

"Alright! Let's go!" I took off, spreading my brown speckled wings.

**Skittles: Sorry for the wait guys! We were busy with stuff.**

**Kit-Kat: Yep! Sorry for the short chapter. R and R?**


	4. apparently i have to save the world

**A.N. H-h-i! Don't kill me! With school and stuff it's hard to keep up you know? 7****th**** grade is tough.**

**Kit-Kat: Plus she was procrastinating.**

**Skittles: was not! I had it written down, I just needed time to type!**

**Kit-Kat: sure, sure. We don't own Maximum ride or Harry potter.**

**Max**

I heard a whoosh of wings. Looking back, I saw everyone else jumping off and getting into formation. I was the point with Fang on my right, slightly back, with Iggy on his left. Nudge is right behind me with Gazzy on her left and Angel on her right. Harry is right behind me, with Ron on his right and Hermione (in cat form) on his left. Now I'll tell you what our wings look like.

My wings are brown fading to white with brown speckles everywhere. Fang's are midnight black. Iggy's are beige with white all over. Hermione's are brown as her cat fur. Ron's are gray speckled with black, kind of like pepper. Harry's were gray, but after a color bomb (Gazzy and Iggy) they are now emerald green and scarlet red. Nudges are dark pink (long story) with brown specks. Gazzy's are white with honey-gold feathers here and there. Angel's are pure white, like an angel.

So now we have been flying for a good two hours. When I checked on them, the girls were talking, Iggy and Gazzy were planning something, Ron and Harry were air-play fighting ( Ron, with the bear genes, was winning) and Fang was spacing out. All was well.

"Erasers!" Crap, spoke to soon. We scanned the ground and found them in the forest near the edge of a clearing. We descended with the youngest plus Hermione in the air, while Ron, Iggy, Harry, Fang, and I touched down on the ground. The Erasers stepped out of the shadows of the forest. The biggest one, who probably is their leader, had a scar across his eye.

"Hello Max." I gasped shocked.

"Ari?" He smirked.

"Yep! Miss me?"

"What happened?"

"While you were off playing house with my father, the whitecoats took me under their wing. **(Hee-hee) **Now I'm leader of the pack!" Ari said with obvious pride. "Oh, by the way, Jeb wants to talk to you." He added, tossing me a phone. I automatically threw it to Iggy. He checked it, and threw it back to me. I put the phone on speaker, and then pressed the talk-button.

"Hello Maximum." The Flock gasped. It really is Jeb! That backstabbing traitor.

"Hello Jeb" I said, with hate in my voice.

"Max, I know it's a lot to take in right now, but there is a reason you were created. Not just for our cruel enjoyment. Max, you have to save the world." I was shocked. Then confused. Then mad.

"Do I get any say on this?!"

"Uh, no, but you have no choice but to go with this." Ok, I've had enough.

"Bye now!"

"Now wa- beep" I hit the end button and threw it at Ari. I nodded to my Flock.

"U and A guys." We took off and headed north.

**A.N. Sorry guys. We had no time to type what so ever! I started typing in the end of September, and just finished. *phew* **

**Random person: That was a really crappy ending to this chapter!**

**Skittles: Well, sorry! Gotta go! * runs away from the angry mob* **

**Update: 11/9/12**

**Skittles: Sorry for the mix up! I didn't know until I checked the story. *blushes* sorry for the inconvenience! Hope you enjoyed it this time! **


	5. I get a new power

**A.N. Sorry for not updating, but school drama was just catching up to me.**

**Kit-Kat: yeah, and you keep ignoring me every time I tell you to update.**

**Total: They don't own MR or HP. Enjoy!**

'_**blah'**_= **voice**

'_blah'=_** max**

'**blah'=** **harry**

'_blah' _= **angel**

**Max POV**

We were flying for about two hours now. Almost everyone were complaining about the long journey. I sighed, giving in.

"Guys! We're going to land!" Gazzy and Angel cheered. We landed in a big tree. I jumped down and looked for a sign to tell me where we are. There was a tourist center, so I walked up and took one of those map things. On the front it said, Welcome to New York. There was also a map of the world. I took that one too, and ran to the tree. I climbed the tree and sat next to Fang. Everyone crowded around.

"So...Where are we Max?" Nudge asked.

"Guys, we are in New York, but, our destination is London. Now according to this map, we have to travel across the Atlantic. It's about..." I quickly did the math in my head. Holy moly! I have math skills. Who knew? "3,460 miles to get there." I said wondering how we are going to get there. We have no money for a plane, not that we were going to take one claustrophobic and all. I looked at Fang for help. He just shrugged. It was silent for awhile; before… "I'm hungry" We all cracked up at Ron. He blushed.

"Ok, let's get something to eat. " I said jumping down. The rest followed suit. We walked around and saw some roasted almonds. We bought some and stop against a fence. The Flock were just laughing and talking. I smiled for a bit. Then I heard a yell. Iggy as rubbing his butt glaring at the object in his hand. Harry took it, examined it and gave it to me. It was a debit card. On the card it said 'Maximum Ride.'

_**You can use it if you figure out the password.**_

'_Well that was useful'_

'**Well that's our life.'**

I glared at Harry while he just smirked.

"What now Max?" Gazzy asked. I shrugged.

"Can we do something fun?" Nudge asked with her bambie eyes on. Curse you bambie eyes!

"How about a race in the sky, from here to the bank?" Hermione suggested looking at me. I shrugged.

"Sure."

In an alley, where no one was looking, we snapped out our wings and flew to the sky. I know all of you are thinking, 'But Max! People will see you and your wings!' Not if we fly above the clouds.

Hermione, as she can only fly in cat form, sat on Iggy's head posing as the announcer.

"Ready, set…GO!" We took off across the sky with Iggy in front and me slightly behind. Harry and Fang were catching up to me. Obviously I was not going to let that happen. With a strange feeling in my gut, I poured speed and power in to my wings. I sped past Iggy and Hermione, while leaving Harry and Fang eating my dust. When I stopped, I was a wing-beat away from the bank, with the Flock small dots in the sky. I flew back to the flock's comically wide eyes.

"You can fly super fast! ZOMG that is sooo cool! I want to go really fast! Then I could be like superman, except I'm a girl so that wouldn't make sense so I would- Hermione launched herself on Nudge to make her stop.

_**Max, focus! You need to get to London as soon as possible. No more distractions! **_

_Party pooper. _I thought. I took out the credit card and flew to the nearest bank disposal thingy with the rest of the flock trailing after me. I swiped the card, and a screen came up.

_Please enter the password_. A computerized voice said. I turned to the flock.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Our names?" suggested Gazzy. I entered all of our names.

_Sorry that is incorrect._ The voice said.

"Our age's maybe?" Harry suggested. I typed that in.

_Sorry that is incorrect._ Angel tugged on my shirt.

"What about 'mother'?" asked Angel. I typed 'mother' in slowly.

_Access granted. _A new screen popped up, and I pushed the withdraw button. I tried to take out all the money we had in the account, but some stupid rule said that we could only withdraw $200 at a time.

"Hurry up." whined Iggy. With a smirk, I slowly put my finger down on the button, and almost pushed it.

"You know what? I'm going to feel guilty if we take this money, better exit out of this thing and break the card." I said, waving the card around. Ron almost exploded as he tried to take the card from me. Laughing, I pushed the button, and a huge wad of cash came out. I picked it up, and waved it in front of Ron's face. Whimpering, he made a grab for it. I stuffed the money in my pocket. "Okay, let's start for the airport." I said, walking towards a bus stop. Everyone followed. Everyone, that is, except Fang.

"Coming?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think that $200 is going to cover nine tickets across the ocean?" Fang asked, smirking. I glared at him, then, with ninja like skill, threw the card like a throwing star. He caught it with his pointer and middle. I smiled and waved.

"See you at the airport!"

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for the short crappy chapter. I had to get something up.**

**Kit-Kat: Just shut up and work on the next chapter!**

**Skittles: I will! Sheesh. Oh by the way, if you have followed or favorited this story, please drop a review even it's to say that you love it or to update faster. Believe me, I get motivated if you say to update. Anyway, Bye!**


End file.
